


Built To Be

by Katherine



Category: A.X.L. (2018)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: A-X-L projects an image of the muzzle for Sara.
Relationships: A-X-L & Sara
Kudos: 12





	Built To Be

Somehow, presumably the same way that the plans which allowed him to be rebuilt were kept, A-X-L still has footage he kept within him the first time he existed.

He projects an image of the muzzle for Sara. As that rotates on the wall she notices details. The muzzle was made of some dark webbing, fabric riveted together. Surely metal would have been stronger? Maybe there were reasons for flexible straps. She would rather not dwell on how A-X-L, built to be used for war, was first outfitted.

"No," Sara tells him, quiet and firm. "We're not going to make that. You don't need the muzzle."

A-X-L's eyes gleam blue, and he sends a spray of light, scattering the image. That's right. He does not need a muzzle any longer, if he ever did. Sara and Miles will not make one. But it might be necessary to take some time to study such things, all the same.

Sara usually thinks more about color than the practicalities of shape; painting on walls will do that. But this is different. Little as she or Miles want to know the past, they will need to understand the ways that A-X-L was restricted and hurt. A past that they will try fiercely to protect him from. After all, they rebuilt A-X-L themselves, from nothing but memory and diagrams. A-X-L connected himself to them both, and he is theirs now.


End file.
